Fossil Fighters: Dina's story
by ShadowPhoenix34
Summary: Here's a new idea I have had for quite some time. We all know the plot of the Fossil Fighters: Champions game but here is my twist on the story. Rupert/Dina, Todd/Pauleen, Hunter/Rosie


**Hey people of the web I have decided to make a new story and this one is over my favorite fossil fighters game. Don't panic I'm still going to work on my Bakugan story but I'm probably going to flip flop between the two and I also want to start a pokemon Black and white story.**

** Disclaimer I don't own Fossil Fighters; Champions if I did Todd and Pauleen would have gotten together and Dina and Rupert would have kissed before the ending. P.S if you catch the name Phoenix don't be larmed I named my character Phoenix so I may accidentally place Phoenix instead of Dina they are the same person.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Dina POV:**

I looked over a cliff at the vast valley below. WHite birds flew into the sky and disappeared. I spread my arms out wide and breathed in the fresh air. The serene silence was broken by the yelling of my best friend Todd.

"Hey, Dina! How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, huh?" I rolled my eyes and turned around and ran to where TOdd's voice was coming from. He jumped into the air when he saw me. "Quit stalling and get over here, Dina." I met Todd at the bottom of the mountian and said,

"Geez Todd ina rush are you. Got a hot date I don't know about." We both looked at each other and laughed.

"People say wild vivosaurs live up at the top of this mountain." I looked at himm with a quizzical look. He sighed, "Come on! We just went over this! A 'vivosaur' is a dinosaur that's been revived from fossils. Man, I never thought I'd see one with my very own eyes! Now come on! We're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our very own." He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Race you to the top!" He ssprinted ahead of me before the words registered in my head.

"Cheater!" I yelled after him. I ran behind him when we reached the top of the mountain.

"...Hey! I don't see any vivosaurs anywhere! SOmebody must have been lying to me!" Suddenly the gound shook. The leaves in a bush started to rustle. We turned to where the sound had originated from. "Wh-What was that?! What's going on?!" I walked to the bush.

"I think there's something on the other side of this bush." I told him in a whisper. Suddenly I giant blue creature broke out from behind the bush.

"Th-That's an allosaurus." We started running away from it. "Run it's gonna eat us!"

"No really Todd I thought it wanted to play tag with it's teeth!" We were suddenly at the edge of a cliff. I sttod in front of Todd protectively. There was no way I was going to let my best friend get eaten. As the Aloosaurus stalked closer to us we kept backing up. I suddenly heard a shriek. Todd and I turned our heads and we saw something yellow flying towards us with a person on his back.

"Eeek! It's a pteranodon."

"Jump on! Both of you!" The man on the back of the pteranodon said. After I got over how cool it was he was riding on the back of a dinosaur I finally noticed he had a hand outstreched to us.

"Huh?" was Todd's genius answer.

"Get a move on!"

"B-but." I grabbed onto Todd's hand and ran towards the edge of the cliff. I jumped and grabbed the man's hand and he pulled behind him onto the pteranodon.

"Yee haw. Let's go partners." I turned around and saw the Allosaurus roar from where we had jumped from. "We all good back there?"

"Yeah we're okay... I think." I said. We landed at the bottom of the mountain and I finally got a good look at our saviour. He looked like any other cowboy in the world the only difference was the pickaxe on his back. I saw Todd's eyes widen in amazement. Uh oh inner fan boy will make his appearance in 3, 2, 1.

"...OH MY GOSH!" Called it. "Yo' you're Joe!" Huh I knew he looked familiar. The man Joe nods.

"Yep that's me. Suprised you know my handle kid."

"Of course I know you! You're the greates Fossil Fighter in the whole world!" Your Fossil Battle skills are legendary! You're Joe Wildwest! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! This is amazing!" Todd started to look sheepish. "... I must sound like a real nerd, huh."

"Little bit." I told him. Suddenly the ground shook again.

"GRAAAAWL!" we heard.

"EEEEEK!" Todd screamed.

"That allosaurus is madder than a sack full'a hornets. We can't let it leave the mountain all riled up like that, or folks'll be in a heap'a trouble. Ain't no other choice. We gotta subdue the critter in a fossil battle. How about it, small fry? Thnk you're up for it?" Todd and I looked at each other then back at Joe. "I'll even loan ya one's a my Dino Medals for the fight. So how 'bout it?" Todd suddenly bent over clutching his stomach.

"Oooooooooh! Oh, my stomach! It hurts real bad... It must be that rotten banana I ate this morning." Why in the world would he have even thought eating a rotten banana was a good idea I asked myself. "... Yeah, that's it. Ooooooh..." Todd turned to me. "I really wanna fight, but I don't think I can. So you'll have to fight in my place, Dina. Ooooow! Oh, my stomach..."

"Okay if you're sure." I told him grabbing his shoulder hoping he would fall over.

"...Huh. Well fair enough. Guess I'll be lending you my Dino Medal instead. I got four of 'em, so just take whichever one strikes yer fancy. That there's an Aerosteon. She's a power type that overwhelms foes with her sharp claws. That's a fast-growing, well-balanced vivosaur called a Toba Titanosaur. It's one'a yer more fashionable types. Now that there's a Tsintaosaurus. It's a backup-type vivosaur that has great support skills. And finally we got a Dimetrodon. It's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills. SO that's all she wrote. Now dive in and pick yersel a vivosaur. My hands hovered over each medal. My hand seemed to guide itself to Aerosteon. I picked the medal up and I saw a lash of light behing my eyelids.

"This one."

"Grease my pants and call me slick! That's a fine choice there, small fry. Now remember, once ya throw htat Dino MEdal at the allosaurus, yer vivosaur will be unleashed. The strength of a fossil fighter depends on how much of a bond they build with their vivosaurs. So make sure y'all trust each other, and try to have some fun. All right?" I nodded and threw the dino medal and in a flash of light Aerosteon appeared on front of me. Suddenly there was a light female voice in my head.

_"I am Shadow. I am proud to stand by your side."_

_ "I as well Shadow. It's nice to meet you." _Aerosteon was faster so she was able to attacck first.

"Aeros attack with windblat." WInd shout out of Shadow's mout taking 34 LP from the Allo. The Allosaurus attacked with Allo bite taking out 34 LP from Shadow. I had Shadow attack with wind blast again taking out 64LP.

"Hot dang! That Allosaurus seems to have settled back down. That Allosaurus finally calmed down and went back into his Dino Medal." Joe turned to look at me. "Nice job, small fry! Yor did really good."

"You ran that fossil battle like a pro, Dina! You're awesome!" Todd yelled.

"Th-Thansk Todd." I get really embarassed when I'm gettin praise. "Wait a minute" I said taking a step back and crossing my arms. "What happened to your stomach ache."

"...Huh? Hey my stomach doesn't hurt anymore." He laughed nervously. "Yeah, well who cares about that now, am I right?"

"This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel Fighter. Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch." Todd and I turned to Joe. "Vivosaurs need to be with Fossil Fighters they can trust. If they, are abandoned, they go feral and their true natures emerges.

_"He is right. I would not have given you my name if I knew I would not have been able to trust you."_

_ "Well thank you for placing so much of your trust in me."  
_"That's why I'm here, actually. The Fighters Association asked me to round up rogue vivosaurs. Aw, shucks. Where are my manners? You kow this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter."

"I'm Dina."

"I'm Todd and Dina is my best friend. We always cheer for you on TV, Joe. Well you and Dina's brother and his girlfriend." I elbowed him in the ribs. I didn't like lots of people to no my brother was a famous fossil fighters. Don't get me wrong I love my brother and his girlfriend it's just everyone wants things from me when they find out. Todd was the only one who liked me for me and that was how we became the best of friends. "Our dream is to become great Fossil Fighters just like you." Joe laughed.

"Aw, shucks. You small fries are gonna make me blush. But y'all oughta aim higher. Don't try to be as good as me. ... Try to be BETTER! WHo knows you may become even better than the Fossil Fighters Hunter and Rosie. Well, I s'pose I should think about seeing you two home, but I ain't quite done with my jub yet. I've still got one more vivosaur that needs rescuin', ya see? But y'all seem pretty capable, so I trust ya can make it home." I suddenly remebered that I still had Shadow's dino medal in my pocket. I was sad to have to give her back and I could tell she was just as reluctant to leave.

"Here Mr. Wildwest."

"Aw, bacon! I darn near forgot that dino medal I loaned ya! Tell ya what, Dina. What say you keep it as my way of sayin' thanks for all the help?"

"W-wow thanks Mr. Wildwest." I turned to Todd with my eyes filled with excitement.

"Aw man! If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting."

"Listen up small fries! I you love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then y'all can accomplish anything!" We both nodded. "I look forward to the day ya both become proper Fossil Fighters. But for now, I gotta mosey on down the trail." Joe statrted walking away. "Adios!"

"Wow! We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now, Dina. We have to become fighters!"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"Yeah I know you want it bad. But not as bad as me! Next time I see Joe, I'm gonna be a full-fledged Fighter." We both punched our fists in the air. We were gonna mak names for ourselves I just knew it. And with our vivosaurs by our sides I knew we would accomplish our dreams. Now to show my brother my new vivosaur friend.

**Let's see if you guys can guess her brother's name. It's probably going to be really easy though. Press that button and review so I know what you think of this story so far. ShadowPhoenix34**


End file.
